


Distractions

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: 3 times Shige tried to write.





	Distractions

-Massu-  
  
Shige is sitting on his couch with his notebook, typing furiously, frowning, bangs held up by a bandana. Words come flowing easily tonight, he wants to treasure it, following the ray of ideas. He likes how the keys feel underneath his fingertips. Massu comes out of the kitchen with tea, placing one in front of Shige, slurping on his own one, sitting on the floor in scissor seat, opening a sketch book to draw design ideas. It's way past midnight when Massu closes the book, head sinking against Shige's knee, Shige's fingers loosely in his hair, crawling and Massu purrs.  
  
-Koyama-  
  
Shige growns, rolling his head back and forth, using one hand to rub his shoulder. Nothing seems to be giving him a spark and the page is still blank. Koyama is curled up in his lap, doozing, feeling Shige growling against his skin. "Don't force it," he whispers, shifting to nuzzle his head in Shige's neck. Shige is tense, and Koyama's hands slide around him comfortingly. Shige humms, closing the notebook, leaning back. Koyama smiles, nose nugding against Shige's cheek when Shige turns, kissing him, and it turns hot rather quickly. "You inspire me," the words roll down Koyama's spine.  
  
-Tegoshi-  
  
It takes Tegoshi about 10 seconds to get bored around Shige trying to write, dissappearing into the next room. Shige doesn't give it much thought before the pink haired man comes back, sliding up on the couch next to him. Shige hasn't looked up from the notebook, only seeing the black letters appearing in front of him. "I'm more interesting than your book," Tegoshi purrs directly into Shige's ear confidently, and he smells of Vanilla and Shampoo. Shige smirks, deciding to take on the challenge. "Prove it," he closes the notebook. He can finish that later, Tegoshi already straddling him.


End file.
